Messr Padfoot
by JustAGirlWithALoveForFiction
Summary: When Sirius Black makes a bet with his best friend James Potter that he can get the new girl to fall for him he expects nothing but a laugh. But after he gets to know her can things remain uncomplicated or will Padfoot finally find love? Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

"Sirius, stop that" Remus scowled.

"What?" Sirius asked, still not taking his eyes off the group of girls a few feet away who were giggling uncontrollably as he ran a hand through his hair and grinned at them. His famous crooked smile never failed to send any girl in the immediate area into hysterics.

Thankfully the bell rang at that second and the girls departed reluctantly, throwing last glances at Sirius who waved in their direction, causing them to clutch each other excitedly and squeal.

"Are you still dating Kayla Rivers?" James asked as they walked down the hall, Peter scurrying behind them, startlingly like his animagus form.

"Naw, I broke up with her a few nights ago" he said as they turned down the fifth floor hallway. "She was really- What the hell!?

Sirius, so absorbed in telling his friends exactly what rendered Kayla Rivers no longer suitable to date, failed to notice that the seemingly deserted hallway was, in fact, not. Walking backwards, so as to talk to his friend James face-to-face, he didn't see the pair of legs protruding from behind a suit of armor. He fell backwards, spluttering as an obviously feminine voice yelped.

Sirius struggled to his feet and glared down at the girl below him.

"What are you doing down there?" he snapped. "This is a hallway, not a-"

He stopped suddenly and the girl raised her eyebrows. He had just taken the time to take a good look at the girl and found himself slightly lost for words- his friends nudged each other and grinned. Sirius Black, speechless? This was a first.

The girl looked to be around their age. She was holding a large, leather bound book and appeared to have been engrossed in it. She had long chestnut brown hair but as she flicked it out of her face and it caught the light, Sirius noticed there were hundreds of shades of red and blonde running through it. Her face was pale and she had more freckles than anyone he'd ever met. She had clear blue eyes, a small nose and her mouth was currently scowling up at him.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass" she said, flicking her hair out of her face. Sirius raised an eyebrow. He'd never met a girl who didn't swoon at the very sight of him.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked, confusedly. She stared at him and a sudden look of comprehension dawned across her face. She stood up and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh My God" she whispered and Sirius grinned, pleased at the reaction he'd caused.

"Oh course I know you are." She beamed and he shrugged, trying to look indifferent, though he was still grinning. Then as he watched her smile faded and she scowled again. "You're the idiot who stepped on me, then tried to blame it on _me_ because you weren't looking where you were going." She looked him up and down, unimpressed.

Remus, James and Peter all fell about laughing at the look of shock on Sirius' face and eventually he grinned too.

"Okay, okay" he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "So what's your name?"

She opened her voice, whether to answer or insult him he never found out because at that moment a door opened and Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Alright, I've got your schedule, map and list of teachers right here and- what are you boys doing here?" she asked, her eyes flashing. "You're very late for class. Five points each from Gryffindor. Now get to class.

"But, Professor, I was simply introducing myself to our fine new classmate" he said, bowing low and grabbing her hand. Kissing it, he grinned up at her.

"Sirius Black. Fantastic to meet you."

She snatched her hand away. "Not really" she said coolly."

Professor McGonagall coughed.

"Yes, well, perhaps you should go to your class now. You're in my house so if you have any problems, feel free to come to me."

"Or me" Sirius said quickly. "I'm in Gryffindor too." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Professor" she assured the woman. Then with a final condescending glance in Sirius' direction, she flounced off down the hallway.

"POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW, BLACK! CLASS! NOW!" McGonagall thundered when the boys still didn't move. Then she walked back into her office, slamming the door behind her.

**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&***

"You know, I think I'm getting rather bored of the girls here" Sirius said later as they passed a group of girls, who giggled and batted their eyelids, whether at James or Sirius was unclear as both got quite a lot of female attention. Sirius ignored them.

"Oh yeah?" Remus said, amused.

"Yes" Sirius replied seriously. "Pretty and satisfying at the time but no _challenge_, y'know?"

"Oh, how dreadful for you. Girls always falling at your feet. What _must _that be like?" Remus asked sarcastically and Peter laughed. Sirius ignored them, lost in thought.

"You're thinking about that new girl aren't you?" James asked. Sirius grinned.

"Well, yes actually. I'm sure _she _would be a challenge."

"Definitely" James nodded. "She hates you."

"Details" he said, waving his hand. "Believe me" he said, watching as the girl in question emerged from the dungeons and made her way into the great hall. "By the end of the week, I'll have her in love with me." James grinned.

"No way, she hates you too much."

"Willing to bet, Prongs" he teased.

"Sure. Five Galleons."

"Make it ten" Sirius said, sticking his hand out. James grinned and grabbed it, shaking once.

"Deal."

* * *

**_Hi. Tell me if you think I should continue this story or not. Pretty please? I haven't said the name of my OC this chapter. Frankly because I haven't got one yet. I'm trying to pick through a hundred different options. If you have an idea review or PM me. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_JAGWALFF_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

The next morning when he walked into the Great hall Sirius took his time choosing where to sit. He ignored his usual spot next to James and across from Peter and Remus and he walked straight past the group of girls all fighting for his attention.

Instead, to the surprise of said girls and the amusement of his friends he took a seat across from the new, brown haired girl who had arrived at Hogwarts the day before.

At first she didn't appear to notice him. She was engrossed in a new book and didn't look up as he sat down.

"Good morning." he started. She looked up in surprise but her eyes darkened when she saw him. She didn't say anything.

"I'd just like to apologise for yesterday. It was very rude of me" he said in his most charming voice. To his frustration she just nodded, her eyes drifting back to her book.

"So, to make it up to you I've decided to personally show you around" he continued when she didn't answer. The girls sighed enviously and she glanced at them, amused.

"Yeah, thanks but I'm good." She held up a sheath of parchment. "I've got a map."

He stared at her and when he looked up the girls were all staring at her too.

"Is she mad?"

"Is she _blind?"_

"What's wrong with her? He's _gorgeous._"

"Yeah, you can show me around anytime you like, Sirius."

He ignored them as she laughed softly under her breath, her eyes already trained on her book. Looking farther up the table, he saw James, Remus and Peter laughing at him. He flushed.

"Well here, let me see what teachers you have" he said, snatching the parchment from the table.

"Look" he said triumphantly. "We're doing almost all the same classes which means _you _get to see me every day."

The girls sighed enviously again and he glanced at them in annoyance. She just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"Miss Jones, may I speak to you for a second?"

They turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"Sure, Professor" she said, standing up and following the teacher from the hall.

"Bye, Jones" he shouted as she walked away.

* * *

"So, how's it going with the girl?" James asked.

They were in the dungeons. Slughorn hadn't turned up yet and everyone was talking. Sirius leaned against his desk and scowled as James laughed.

"Ready to give up?" he teased.

"No way" Sirius snapped. "Anyway, _I _have a plan."

"Oh, yes? Pray tell" Remus said, glancing up from his potions book.

"We're not even on that chapter yet. Trust _you_ to do extrahomework, Moony."

Remus sighed.

"Your plan?"

"My wh- Oh yes, my plan! I've found out from my sources that she is in this class" he said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Your sources?" Peter asked incredulously. "What sources do you have?" Sirius ignored him.

"Padfoot, what makes you think she's going to want to talk to you today anymore than she did yesterday?" James asked. Sirius grinned.

"Well it's hard _not _to talk to someone when you're sitting beside them."

"But you're not-" Remus began but Sirius had already darted across the classroom to the only desk with a spare seat.

"Melony" he said, smiling at the girl sitting there, a small, plain girl who looked up in astonishment at the fact that _Sirius Black _was addressing her.

"Y-yes, Sirius?" she squeaked. He smiled at her and she turned bright red.

"I wanted to ask you a small favour" he grinned. Melony's glasses had begun to steam up.

"Of course" she said at once. He patted her arm and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

From across the room, James grinned, Remus rolled his eyes and Peter looked at Sirius with awe.

A few seconds later, Melony stood up and started dragging her bag and cauldron across the room. She sat down beside James and gave him a small smile.

"Sirius and I have switched seats" she explained, unnecessarily.

James opened his mouth but at that moment Slughorn bounded into the room grinning with the new girl sloping in behind him.

"Everyone, I'm sure you know your new classmate. But for those of you who don't, this is Cleresa Jones."

"Resa" she said in an undertone as if saying it for the hundredth time.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Resa. Now where shall we put you?"

Sirius sat up straighter as Slughorn looked around the room. If he noticed the new seating arrangements he didn't comment.

"Ah, yes, there's a spare seat beside Mr Black there" he cried happily, pointing to Sirius' new desk in the left corner of the back row. She flinched at his loud voice and looked down at Sirius. Rolling her eyes, she moved slowly down the room and sat down without a word.

"Hello again" Sirius said cheerfully as soon as the Professors back was turned. She ignored him, turning her back to rummage through her bag. She pulled out quills, ink and parchment and faced the front of the class without looking at him.

"Cleresa" he whispered. "Cleresa." She sighed and turned to him.

"Resa" she whispered back harshly. He smiled.

"See, you _do _talk" he said triumphantly.

"_Not _to you" she replied before ignoring him again. Sirius was silent for a second.

"Why not?" he asked quietly. His tone made her look up. It wasn't as arrogant as before. He sounded…hurt. She shook her head.

"What?" she whispered.

"Well, it's just you don't know me. I know I was kind of a jerk yesterday, but I said I was sorry. Why don't you want to talk to me?"

She sighed. "I do forgive you…for yesterday. But I know your type. A player who always gets what he wants, when he wants." She shrugged. "I'm just not into guys like that."

He fell silent as she started copying down the notes from the blackboard. She started to hope that he'd just leave her alone but, alas, no such luck as a few minutes later:

"That's really judgmental, you know. You don't even know me properly."

"True" she conceded. "And after I left yesterday, I even started to think I'd got you wrong. I _even _thought about apologizing."

"What changed?" he asked. She looked at him coldly.

"I was in the bathroom when I happened to overhear a certain Kayla Rivers crying."

Sirius felt his blood run cold but she didn't stop.

"She was telling her friends that you dumped her because her _nose _was off-centre."

When she stopped talking this time, the silence was tense. He could almost feel the anger radiating off of her body.

"Listen, Resa, I know that sounds bad, but I swear I'd never do that to you. If you went out with me, I'd…" He trailed off when he saw the look on her face. Angry splotches had appeared on her cheeks and her eyes glinted in anger.

"You really don't care, do you?" she hissed. "A girl cried for _forty _minutes yesterday because you went out with her for a week and then when you got bored, you got rid of her. Is that how you are? You think girls are just dispensable? That's sick."

The bell rang and she stood up. Swinging her bag onto one shoulder, she grabbed her books and glared down at him.

"You know what, _Sirius_? I _don't_ know you. And, frankly, I don't want to."

With that she stormed out the door without looking back and left Sirius Black staring after her, an unfamiliar tight feeling in his chest.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited and especially to those who reviewed:**

**jakefan**

**siriusfanno1**

**janey22**

**Glad you enjoyed!**

**Notes: Resa, in case there is any confusion, is pronounced**

**Ray-Sa (in my mind anyway. Sorry if anyone else pronounces it differently.) **

**Anyone get the Eloise Midgen reference in there? In Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire, Ron says he doesn't want to go to the Yule ball with Eloise because her nose is off-centre. **

**Review and I'll love you lots, **

**JAGWALFF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

He hated her. He told himself this constantly. She was rude and stuck up and he didn't like her at all. He was only pursuing her for the sake of the bet. According to the agreement he had one month to kiss her. Easy. It wasn't the money, really. He couldn't care less about _that._ It was a matter of principle. That was the only reason he cared.

Which was why he kicked himself every time he found himself watching her. In class, in the great hall, in the grounds. She'd toss her hair back or laugh and he'd find himself looking at her without noticing what he was doing. It was annoying the hell out of him.

After the other girls in the year realized that she was completely and _infuriatingly _uninterested in him they stopped thinking of her as competition and started thinking of her as a friend. She was especially friendly with Lily, which annoyed James immensely. Any other time he'd have laughed but now he was too annoyed to laugh.

"Do they have a club where they purposely torture guys who like them?" he asked mournfully, watching the pair giggle together at lunch.

"I don't like her" Sirius said crossly. "This is _just _a bet. Strictly business."

James snorted and Remus rolled his eyes, while Peter, engaged in stuffing his face, didn't even look up.

"You stare at her a lot, seeing as how you _don't _like her" James said, his own eyes never leaving Lily. Sirius huffed in annoyance at his friends unhelpfulness.

Even so, the next day when he overheard her talking, he listened in carefully, hoping to find something which would help him strike up a conversation; she now ignored him in class as well as everywhere else. Lately the conversation stretched about as far as her asking him to pass the dungbeetle eyes.

The gaggle of girls were shooting questions so fast, she barely had time to answer.

"Where are you from?" a curly haired, Ravenclaw asked.

"Near the coast, in Ireland. By the beach" she answered to sighs of envy.

"So, how come you're only starting Hogwarts now?" another girl asked.

"My gran used to teach me magic. She was a teacher. But then she- Well…we decided I should come here instead. Make some new friends." She shrugged.

"Well…Sirius wants to be your friend" someone giggled. She snorted.

"You _really _don't like him then?" She shook her head.

"Not in the slightest."

"But he's _wonderful"_ a Hufflepuff sighed.

"Gorgeous" another agreed.

"Well, I think Resa is right" Lily said. "He's overrated. Like Potter."

And the two girls exchanged knowing looks before the bell rang and they all walked off to their different classes.

**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&***

"What the _hell _is her problem?!"

None of his fellow marauders looked up. They had grown used to Sirius' outbursts after a while and had learned to ignore them.

"I _try_ to be nice to her and she ignores me" he fumed. "Remus!" His friend glanced up to see Sirius glaring at him. "I saw you talking to her in the hall the other day" he said accusingly." Remus sighed.

"Yes I was" he admitted. "We're in the same Runes class and we started talking about the homework. Then I saw the book she reading. It was one of my favourites so I asked her about it." Sirius huffed in annoyance, then looked hopeful.

"Did she say anything about me?" He saw his friends eyes flicker.

"What?' he asked, his heart sinking. "Tell me Moony." Remus glanced around uneasily at Sirius' loud voice. If anyone learned that they were the Marauders, they could count on detentions until they were dead. Or left Hogwarts. Whichever came first.

"She thinks you're arrogant. And she didn't like the way you treated Kayla. Neither did I, now that you mention it." Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I know, I know, it was stupid" he said. James and Remus exchanged looks. Remorse from Sirius was new. He wasn't exactly cruel. At least, not on purpose. But he never felt bad about what he did, for the most part.

"I know" he said, jerking up so suddenly that a nearby first year looked at him in alarm. "I'll go and apologise to Rivers and she'll realize I'm not an asshole. Then, when me and Kayla go out again, she'll be jealous."

"I don't think you should use Kayla like that. You'll only hurt her again" Remus said doubtfully. But Sirius just waved a hand.

"I'll do it properly this time. Break it off gently." Remus just shook his head and picked up his transfiguration essay, disappearing behind it. Sirius felt a seed of doubt creep in but, as he always did when he felt like that, he plunged ahead anyway.

Spotting Kayla across the common room, he made his way towards her, edging around chairs and sofas and dodging the odd paper airplane.

"Hey, Kay" he said when he reached her. She looked up in surprise.

"Oh…hi Sirius."

"Can I sit?" he asked.

"Uh…sure, I guess" she said, uncertainly. "What d'you need?"

"Oh, I just wanted to apologise for what I said last week." She flinched but he didn't stop. "I was having a bad day but I still shouldn't have said it. It was rude and unfair and…I'm sorry." He gave her his best smile and she blinked.

"Um…right. Well, yeah. I, uh, I forgive you, I guess."

"Great" he grinned thinking that the whole thing had been easier than he'd expected. "So, you wanna give it another go?" She smiled apologetically.

"Thanks Sirius but I can't."

"Good, well I- wait, what?" he asked, sure he'd misheard. She'd forgiven him, hadn't she. And she'd been all over him a week ago. "Are you dating someone else?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Look, I do forgive you, okay? But I was talking to Resa the other day and-" He felt his heart drop.

"Oh" he huffed.

"She showed me that the way you treated me was wrong-"

"God damn it" he growled.

"And that I needed to find someone who'd be nice to me and not say mean things. I'm sorry Sirius but she'd right. I don't want to be just another one of your girlfriends."

He stared at her then stood up suddenly. "Right" he said curtly. "Well, bye then."

He walked away, towards the portrait hole.

"How did it-" Remus started but trailed off as Sirius stalked past him, his face livid. He exchanged a look with James, who shrugged and the two of them flinched as he slammed the portrait door closed.

**! #$%^&%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&***

Sirius was fuming.

_How dare she? How __**dare **__she interfere in his private business? What the hell did she care?"_

In his anger, he pulled out the Marauders map, which he'd been carrying around since the last full moon.

Pulling out his wand and tapping the old piece of parchment, he murmured "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He searched it quickly and finally found the small dot entitle "Cleresa Jones" in one corner.

A strong smell of straw and owl droppings met his nose as he hurried up the stairs in the west tower.

Part of him was glad the owlery was empty, glad to have her alone. Another part of him, however, yearned for an audience to this.

He puffed his chest out and strode up to her, glad she was facing away when he slipped on some owl droppings.

"Hey" he said with as much anger as he could muster without waking the hundreds of sleeping owls. She ignored him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." She still didn't answer and he felt his anger rise. Could she not even look at him or acknowledge his presence?

"Not talking, huh? Well, I admit, you did enough of that yesterday. Why the hell did you have to go and mess everything up for me and Kayla?"

He strode towards her when she still didn't look at him. She was facing out the window and he was about to grab her arm to spin her towards him when something stopped him.

Glancing down, he noticed her hand, wrapped around a crumpled piece of parchment so tightly he could almost see the bones through her skin. Her body was tense and unmoving. She didn't look like she was trying to ignore him. She looked as though she _couldn't _hear him.

"Resa" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She tensed. "Resa, are you alright?" he whispered, his anger temporarily forgotten.

"Get out." Her voice was dangerously low.

"Resa." He was starting to get worried now. "Do you want me to get someone? Lily? Madam Pompfrey?"

"No" she snarled, _snarled, _at him. "I want you to get out and leave me the hell alone." As she turned to him he was surprised to see the tears on her face. He stared at her as she rubbed at them angrily.

"AAARGGHH" she screamed in wordless frustration and stomped to the door. She didn't look back as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. The birds woke, squawking.

He walked back to Gryffindor tower quietly, lost in thought. Laying in his bed that night, listening to Peters soft snores, two thoughts ran through his head.

Firstly: That letter, whatever it had been about, had upset the seemingly indestructible girl who brushed off Slytherin insults that would reduce others to tears without a thought. _It must have been really bad_ he thought and he was filled with a sudden determination to find out what it was.

And secondly: The fact that he cared so much had convinced him of one thing; he didn't hate Cleresa Jones. In fact, he liked her probably more than he should, more than any of the girls who fussed over him. He finally got James' pain of liking someone that hated you. This was not just a bet, something he guessed he'd always known.

He rolled over in his four poster and thought of her face. That creamy, milky skin, that soft honey coloured hair and those eyes, the clearest blue he'd ever seen…

He groaned.

_Oh shit. What the hell have I gotten myself into._

* * *

**A few things I wanted to clear up:**

**1) In this story everyone knows the marauders and their pranks but no-one knows ****_who _****they are. James, Peter, Sirius and Remus only use their nicknames in private. This might be necessary later.**

**2) I don't want people to think that every chapter is going to end in Resa storming away but I felt it worked here.**

**3) The agreement is now for a month instead of a week in case anyone was wondering.**

**4) The letter! I gave you a tiny hint at the start of this chapter. Can you guess what it's about?**

**Finally, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the others. It took ****_ages_**** so I would really appreciate it if you'd review. It only takes a few seconds and it makes my day. Thanks,**

**JAGWALFF**


End file.
